Smile and wave boys
by Wow-it's-Jen
Summary: After the penguin team finds out that there are visitors to the Central Park zoo, they decide that it's a code red situation and they must engage introduction by all costs. But the newbies aren't so welcoming. Even if they are much alike, there is a big difference which ruins this 'purrfect' frienship. Penguins of Madagascar/OC's crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_So recently my brother got really into the 'Penguins of Madgascar'. I'm not gonna lie, I love them too. I am a child beyond measure and I always gets addicted to some cartoon with funny characters. PoM is the perfect example. So the other day I was telling my little brother a story that I came up with and he liked it (I even imitated their voices). Because I'm such a major idiot, I decided to try and write a fanfic about them._

_First of, you all know the penguins, right? Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and the oh-so-adorable Private._  
><em>Penguins are considered birds. Well, flightless birds, and I thought of the natural enemy of such cuddly little beings. Their natural enemies are to big or vishous, so I simply put an enemy of birds and mice. Cats. I'd like you to meet my four OC's that will cause some trouble to the Central Park zoo.<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>1. Katarina<span>_

Katarina is a Russian Blue cat and she is...well the leader of the team. Born and raised in Moscow, the little kitten got involved with the CIA. It's not what you think, actually. CIA stands for Cat Investigation Agency. For as long as she can remember Katarina was a stray kitten that never got an owner. After her CIA training she learned new things. Considering her natural agility and strength, the CIA just polished up her skills.  
>Considering that she is a Russian Blue means that she has silver-blue fur and bright green eyes. She is very intelligent and playful, but tends to be shy around strangers. Her way of shy is not talking, nor paying attention to the 'stranger'. She does not like humans, since she was never adopted and finds them cruel, useless beings. The rest of the team refers to her as 'Kat' and so does she. It's very rare for her to say her full name. Most likely, she is going to use Kat or Agent Kat.<br>Since she is from Moscow, she has a slight Russian accent that is noticable even in her English words. She tends to use Russian words when she talks in English too.

_2. Brice_

Brice is a Bengal cat and she is the brain of the team. Brice is from the USA and even if she refers to herself as Agent Brice, her real name is Mittens. Only Kat knows about this and keeps it secret. Brice had a pretty good life. She lived with a physicist and he took good care of her. Eventually, watching her owner work she picked up a few things. She started reading his notes when he wasn't around, studying the alphabet and reading books. Brice never met her parents, but she is okay with that. After her owner, an older man, passed away she joined the CIA and showed extremely good knowledge is physics, mathematics, biology and astronomy.  
>Being a Bengal cat, which is positively a smart breed on it's own, Brice has "wild-looking" markings over her body, such as large spots, rosettes, and a lightwhite belly, and a body structure reminiscent of the leopard cat. The breed can also grow pretty big, so that is why Brice is the tallest, same as Kowalski.  
>She will always deny that her name is Mittens, and always refer to herself as Brice. Considering living with a human for so long, she picked up the habit of wearing a lab coat no matter where she goes.<p>

_3. Max_

You might think that Max is a male cat, but no. Max is very female and has a weird disorder. Max is a Manx cat (funny I know) and she thinks that she is actually a dog. Her backstory is pretty interesting. She got separated from her parents as a little kitten, and carried away to a local farm. She spent most of her day with the Golden Retriver family that lived there. Growing up and playing with the puppies, the mother of the two pups gave her the name Max. The mother grew really fond of the feline, considering the saying 'hate each other like cats and dogs'. She joined the CIA by force and became the most vishous killer of them all. The other agents feared for the enemies of her, because she was uncontrollable.  
>Being a Manx cat means having little, to no tail. But Manx is a stumpy, which means that she has a partial tail of vestigial. She is short coated and is a calico. Her eyes are a darker shade of blue. The breed is also known for being loyal and sociable, so they are called the dog-like breed.<br>Manx doesn't speak (something like Rico), she barks. No, no meowing or purring, she behaves as a dog all the time and always walks around on all fours, unlike the others, and enjoys all the things that dogs do. Brice seems to be the only one which understands what Max is saying, and usually translates her barks to the others.

_4. Jessie_

Jessie is the adorable little cat that usually gets in trouble. She is an Australian Mist, and has a normal background story. She grew up in Australia, Brisbane. Her owners were a newly married couple and they took her and her mother from a shelter. Jess was a playful kitten and that didn't change much from then. She decided to join the CIA because she thought that it would be fun. She met Kat there, and they became good friends. Well, actually she just stalked her around the whole day untill she let her join the team.  
>Australian Mists are medium-sized short-haired cats, with a round head and large eyes. The coat is very short and lacks an undercoat. She has a ground colour (mainly a soft brown-ish colour) and soft yellow eyes.<br>Jess is the youngest recruit in the team (much like Private) and has a typical Australian accent. She loves her team and see's them as her new-new family (which the team isn't to happy about).

**CIA (Cat Investigation Agency)**

CIA was started by the cat representatives of the world. It's a secret organization which recruits cats and kittens all over the world and trains them into becoming agents. They serve the people and help stop evil at all cost. They have many enemies, and surprisingly dogs aren't one of them.

**Team Calico**

Is one of the most tracked teams in the CIA. Consisting of Kat, Brice, Max and Jess (a try-out member ). They are the top-notch team that gets the job done no matter what. Kat is the leader, Brice is the brain, Max is the mayhem and Jess is the...cute?

* * *

><p><em>So as you see my characters are based of the PoM team. If you are expecting great romance and such...too bad, there will be none. It would be weird to pair up birds and cats. So for now the teams will be in a frienemy kind of state. It's all about humor and friendship in this fanfic.<em>  
><em>I hope you'll enjoy my first chapter which will explain plany more.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't even describe how excited I am for the PoM movie. Benedict Cumberbatch y'all. Enjoy and review._

* * *

><p><em><span>Moody kitty, grumpy kitty<span>_

_**The Central Park zoo, 2:03** _

The long shadows of the evening dissolved into the gathering darkness of the nighttime. The air cooled and the crickets sang. The moon was hidden behind thick, grey clouds. No noise or sound was heard, except from the short sing-song of the crickets. The zoo was not usually like this. It was a cacophony of noise. A tumult of hoots, roars and screeches. Animals pacing up and down in their enclosures. But it was night time and every animal slept peacefully in their habitats.  
>Suddenly, the gloomy sky has a flash of white and four parachutes glided across the air like leafs on water. Four shadows landed on the bench near the elephant habitat.<p>

"Agent Kat reporting for mission data. We have safely landed in the enemies territory."

A small buzz was heard, and the device clicked.

"Roger that central base. Yes. No. It's awfully quiet. Too quiet..."

The shadows moved gracefully, not making any sound. One of them flipped over the bench and the others followed.

"Kat!"

The silence got disturbed by a high-pitch voice. The tallest of the shadows turned around the shush the smallest one. With a bit of shuffling, the leading shadows stopped on the first corner, making the others bump into the first one.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"Woof!"

"Max says sor-..."The shadow stopped mid-sentence when the first one covered it's mouth.

"Shush you idiots."

There was small grumbling in protest, but after a while the silence returned, and the shadows soundlessly continued their journey. They all suddenly flipped into a habitat and got lost from sight.

**_Otter habitat, 7:00 AM_**

"What are we going to do now?" A small voice echoed trough the cave.

The otter, known as Marlene, was tied to a chair, mumbling and twisting in the seat. Four shadows lurked over her, each one a different size and shape.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask the know-it-all who brought us into this mess!" A commanding and annoyed voice replied, making the taller shadow flinch.

"I miss-calculated and perhaps...read the map wrong." A panicky voice retorted.

"Ugh."

"Woof! Woof!"

"No Max, we can't just use the forget-me serum like that!" The same voice repeated and a shadows scuffed with a wheeze trough it's nose.

"I have an idea, let's ask the lady here to help us!"

"Oh, oh, and while we are at it why don't we just go and get ice-cream all together. Maybe skip in a patch of flowers, hmm agent?"

"No need to be rude Kat.." The small voice mumbled, an obvious Australian accent behind the words.

"Okay...fine. Max, untie her."

"Woof!" A shadow moved and a snap of a shut jaw was heard, followed by shuffling and a gasp for air.

**_ Otter habitat, 7:10 AM_**

"So you guys are like spies!?" The otter asked, putting treats in front of the four feline.

"Exactly."

"Wow that's so co- - wait, what are you doing here then?"

A slender, green eyes cat sighed and glanced over at the spotted, taller one.

"Someone failed at their geography test..."

"Nu-uh, I was hundred precently sure that I encrypted the correct data!"

"Well, it seems like you didn't."

"Oi, guys..."

"You are us- - yes agent?"

"I may of...had played with the buttons..."

A loud smack was heard, followed by a cat hiss. Marlene watched the guests with confusion, watching them hiss and puff out their tails at each other.

"Er guys...sorry to interrupt whatever that was, but I don't even know your names?"

The cats stopped their argue and turned towards the otter. They mumbled a few words to each other and the green-eyed one stood up

"Agent Kat, location Russia. Team Calico." The feline saluted and sat down again, eyeing the treats like they were poison.

The tallest of them stood up next, clearing her throat.

"Agent Brice, location USA. Team Calico." Brice saluted too, and took a step back, allowing the smallest cat to step forward.

"Agent...well soon-to-be agent Jess, location Australian. Team Calico!" She smiled genuinely at the other and the last one stood up.

"Woof. Woof. Ruff!" The cat barked and wagged it's tiny tail, sticking her tongue out.

"Er...why is she- -" Marlene started.

"She is a dog. Well, not a dog if you look at her anatomy because dogs- -"

"Quit the geek talk agent Brice!" Kat interrupted and flicked the others head.

"Yeah, uhm, she thinks that she is a dog. But she is actually a cat."

"Oh well...I'm Marlene!"

The otter smiled and waved her arms around for the effect, expect that she got no reaction. Just four faces staring at her in confusion. Well, wasn't this just a great day.

"So do I call the cat a dog or what?"

"She's Max, location unknown. Team Calico of course."

Marlene smiled even wider and sat down with her former cavenappers, offering them fish, which Jess gladly accepted and the other declined.

**_Penguin habitat, 8:00 AM_**

"Kowalski, I need options."

"Well sir, you can ask him what he's so happy about or ignore his obvious wish for your curiosity and make him sad."

Skipper rolled his eyes and waddled over to Private, who was jumping up and down while hugging his plush Lunacorn.

"What's all the skippy-giggling 'bout Private?" He asked, taking a sip from his mug which had a fish inside it.

"Oh you won't belive it Skippah! There is a new Lunacorn toy and- -"

"No."

"B-but Skippah!" The small penguin with the British accent replied with a hint of sadness.

"I said no soldier. We already bought Rico new clothes for his doll." He answered, taking another sip and pointing to the penguin in the corner.

Rico was sitting at the left side of the entrance and brushing the hair of a blond doll, while happily humming to himself. He seemed out of place, focused only on his doll, hugging her every few minutes.

"Oooh, stinky penguins!"

All the penguins winced at the annoying, accented voice and looked up. They shared frustrated glanced and climbed the ladder. Moving the fish bowl aside they all stepped out, crossing their flippers.

"What is it Ringtail? It's far to early for you to bother us." Skipper asked, eyeing the lemur and self-proclaimed king with annoyance.

"Well, me and Morris were taking a walk- -"

"Not really, I was carrying him." Morris mumbled out and Julian pushed him away with his foot.

"Anyways, as I was saying, me and Morris were taking the walk when we noticed the otter-y lady talking to some weird, fuzzy animals!" The King explained, swinging his arm around Skippers shoulder.

"Fuzzy animals?" Private questioned as Skipper shook off Julian's arm.

"Cats. They were cats." Morris interfered and got an annoyed glance from his king.

"Cats? We haven't seen another cat around here since Mooncat?" Kowalski stated and looked over at Skipper.

"Men, get in your fancy pants. We are 'bout to go dancing." He smirked to himself and put down his mug.

"Fan'y pants?" Rico asked Private, who just shrugged it of.

They all slid away, out of the habitat, leaving Julian and Morris arguing while Mort was trying to cling to Julian's feet. Another normal morning for the Central Park zoo. Well, as normal as it can get.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the positive review. And yes, Max is pretty amazeballs._

* * *

><p><span><em>Agents meet the soldiers<em>

_**Otter habitat, 8:02 AM**_

"And so that is how you landed here, huh?"

The cats nodded and Brice awkwardly cleared her throat. Kat decided to trust the otter, and took a fish for herself. Max was turning into circles before laying down and letting out a pleased sigh. They were all a bit tired from the journey. Brice was writing something on her notepad and Jess was stuffing herself with the fish.

"It seems like I misjudged you otter. You are not that bad." Kat admitted as Marlene smiled and sat down in front of them.

"If you want you can stay a little more! I don't get any female company around here. Well, except from Shirley, but she is a bit wacky. We are going to have so much fun!" Marlene continued talking and Brice showed the notepad to Kat.

_'She likes to talk a lot.'_

Kat looked at Brice with the most serious face and nodded. Just as they turned to face the otter once more, a loud bang was heard and the cave filled with smoke.

"Eeek! W-what is this?" Jess asked, suddenly clinging to Brice.

"Smoke bomb! We are under attack!" Kat yelled and narrowed her eyes trough the thick smoke, noticing four figures.

"I am sensing a familiar smell agent Kat." Brice noted and coughed.

"Ruff! Grrr."

Max suddenly jumped up and pinned down one of the figures. With a small shriek, she flew back, hitting the wall behind them. The dog-cat stood up and looked at the figures once again, her fur frizzing up.

"What in the world Skipper!"

Team Calico turned to Marlene, who didn't seem scared at all. She was simply glaring in annoyance at the figures. It was hard to spot her trough the smoke, but she stepped forward and faced one of the shadows.

"Soldier, fan us." A male voice echoed trough the cave.

Suddenly, they heard a choking sound and a fan was turned on, blowing the smoke out of the cave.

"Tada!" Came a response and someone thanked a Rico for helping them.

Kat blinked in surprise. Brice was looking at Kat in confusion, while Jess was hiding behind Brice. Max on the other hand didn't seem troubled at all. She was too busy chasing her own stubble of a tail. Extending her leg, Kat made Max trip and fall. The dog-cat finally notice the tense situation and stopped, eyeing the intruders.

"Penguins." Kat muttered, her voice unnaturally low.

_**Otter habitat, 8:05 AM**_

"It seems that the lemur was right Skipper. Those are indeed cats."

Skipper looked at Kowalski in a 'isn't that obvious by now' way. The tallest penguin cleared his throat and Rico spit out a jar.

"Ko'lski jaw." The insane penguin commented and pointed inside the jar, which was half full with small marbles.

"Fine."

Kowalski put another marble into the jar, seemingly not pleased with this event. He hmphed and crossed his flippers.

"That's it. Another one for the 'obvious statements from Kowalski' jar." Skipper announced and turned to Marlene, who was glaring daggers at him.

"So this it what you are doing on your free time Marlene? Hiding enemies in your cave! Rico, tie her up." Skipper started, Rico already holding a rope with a crazed grin on his beak.

"Wait! No, you got it all wrong," Marlene started. "They are visitors Skipper! Guests, if you want. And how can you call them 'enemies' if you don't even know them?!"

Private looked at Skipper and nodded in approval of Marlene's statement. He soon received a smack across the head from Skipper, making the youngest penguin pout and move back to Kowalski.

"Belive me Marlene, they were always our enemies." Skipper stated and narrowed his blue eyes at the cat team in front of them.

"To explain, cats and birds were never in good terms. Since the early age of- -"

"Oh quit the jibber-jabber Kowalski and give me options!"

Once again, the penguin mumbled something to himself and pulled out a bord, turning the pages and talking to himself. He looked at the cats and back at his bord.

"An introduction would be the correct way, I presume?"

"Uh, I was hoping for more punching and explosives, but okay. Men, code 002."

_**Otter habitat, 8:10 AM**_

Team Calico stayed quiet and simply watched the penguins argue with each other. Jess gave Kat an unamused huff. Even so, Kat didn't seem to notice. She was too busy eyeing the exit, her eyes measuring the distance between the birds and them.

" Brice, I need options." She whispered to her teammate.

The Bengal slowly nodded and focused her eyes on the exit, her brain calculating and measuring, correcting angles and jumping techniques. She was simply trying to find the best way to get away from this place.

"I'd say we take a flip to the table because he is at the right angle for the beach ball. Then, we simply let the ball bounce us off to freedom miss."

"On my mark..." Kat slowly whispered, but got cut off as a penguin approached her.

She quickly took a fighting stance, making the small bird flinch and raise his flippers. He seemed rather scared, more scared than the others. He also seemed to the smallest one from them.

"Uhm...good day miss. My name is Private!"

Kat looked down at the bird with a silly British accent, and crossed her arms. She wasn't buying this charade. Moving her tail forward, she swooped it under the penguins feet, making him fall down. The other birds reacted quickly and jumped to aid the smaller one. Soon, a fight occurred.

"Let's greet them! Gret plan Kowalski!"

"I. Did. Not. Know." The penguin answered as Max threw him from one side to another, happily barking.

As Max was easily beating Kowalski, Rico and Brice were rolling around the floor. Rico with a crazed glint in his eyes jumped away, choking out a chainsaw.

"Bye bye kitty." He stated and turned it on, chasing around Brice who screamed and tried to avoid the deadly saw.

Kat was having a hard time dealing with Skipper. He was a good fighter, she gave him that. He dodged her punches and avoided her kicks. At the same time throwing a few punches back at her.

"You will tell me who you are eventually!" He stated, aiming a slap for her face.

"Net! I don't have to tell you anything." She growled out, the Russian word leaving her mouth and making Skipper stop for a moment.

"Ouh Russian? How interesting." He mused and managed to kick her away, making her hit the wall with a grunt.

At this violent fight, Jess and Private were trying to hit each other. They both look like toddlers who just got into a fight. Private just waved his flippers in front of himself, Jess doing the same with her paws. She even forgot to eject her claws. Eventually Private managed to slap her across the face. The cat stopped and looked at him in shock.

"Uh-huh, I am sorry!" The smaller penguin looked at her with big blue eyes.

"No, no, I'm sorry!" Jess stated and let her paws down.

They were the same height, so they simply just stared at each other like they were in front of mirrors.

"I'm Private."

"I'm Jess!"

The shook hands. Well, flipper and paw, a small smile on Private's beak.  
>Kat was rolling around with Skipper, trying to slash his face with her claws. When she noticed Jess and Private chit-chatting she rolled her eyes. Of course that Jess would be-friend the enemy. That kid needs a lot more training.<p>

"Agent, what are you doing exchanging information with the, uf," Kat grunted as Skipper flipped her over himself, "the enemy!"

"Private less talking, more punching!" Skipper called out as Kat pushed him away, tackling him again.

Marlene just stood and watch this chaos. Her eyes darted to Skipper and Kat having a serious combat. Back to Brice dodging dynamite that Rico was throwing at her. Then Kowalski who was screaming for his mommy as Max rolled him on top of her feet, like she did with her beach ball. Finally, she noticed Private, who was showing Jess a Lunacorn magazine.

"Okay, that's it..." The otter mumbled and took her training whistle from a shelf.

She inhaled a large amount of air and whistled as hard as she could. Everyone stopped and covered their ears, or ears holes, shouting at her to stop. This turned from a girl-talk to a cat-penguin fight too soon in her opinion. Skipper never let her have friends because 'the protocol does not allow trespassers'.


	4. Chapter 4

_So from now on I will introduce the characters a bit more and then make them occasionally meet at missions or such. Enjoy the new chapter and please review!_

* * *

><p><span><em>If cats would talk, they wouldn't<em>

_**Otter habitat, 8:10 AM**_

As Marlene blew into the whistle everyone stopped fighting. The cats covered their sensible ears and growled.

"That's it Marlene, distract them!" Skipper nodded in approvement.

"I'm not distracting them Skipper. I want you to stop fighting each other."

"Er...nu-uh." Rico replied, holding the chainsaw over a frightened Brice.

"They attacked us first." Kat stated, the ringing in her ears finally disappearing.

"Can't we just talk it out, like those two!"

As Marlene pointed somewhere behind them, the others followed her paw and mumbled. Jess and Private were sitting next to each other and talking. Private seemed very focused on explaining the origin of the Lunacorns. Jess didn't seem to mind. She obediently sat next to him, her tail swaying from side to side, listening to the young penguin talk about far away lands, land beyond the rainbow. Occasionally her tail would touch Private's foot and he would let out a giggle, making Jess wince and apologise, moving her tail away from him. Even if there was such a difference between them, talking in the species way, they still seemed pretty calm.

"See, those guys already made peace!"

"Because they are weak." Kat snarled, glaring daggers at Jess.

"Because they are innocent." Skipper joined in, crossing his arms at Private's behaviour.

Jess noticed Kat's glare and moved away from Private, looking down at the ground in an apologetic way. Private did the same, only that he averted his blue eyes to Skipper, in a cute way.

"Private...slap yourself." Skipper ordered.

The young penguin sighed and smacked himself across the face with his flipper. Kat was watching him in confusion and amusement. If only Jess followed orders like that. Sadly, she was so stuborn and confident. If it was for Jess everything would be solved with hugs.

"Uhm Skipper, I might need a little help."

Kowalski was still pinned to the ground, Max holding both of his flippers, drool dripping on the penguins chest. Max sticked out her tongue, imitating a dog.

"Ko'alski!" Rico mumbled and ran up to him, holding his chainsaw.

"Woof!" Max barked and growled at the penguin, eyeing the chainsaw.

The event in front of them was pretty amusing. Rico was stammering and blabbing at Max, as she was barking and growling at him. Finally, Jess tugged Max away from Kowalski and he jumped up, waddling away from the dog-cat.

"That's better," Marlene started and sighed, "Now let's talk. Nicely! No tying to chairs and argue. Okay?"

_**Otter habitat, 8:15 AM**_

"Who sent you!?"

Even if Marlene pointed out 'no argue' Skipper didn't seem to follow the rule. You would have thought that he was the person to always follow the rules, no? But now, him and Kat were face to beak, seemingly having a staring contest. Behind Kat stood Team Calico, behind Skipper stood the penguins. Marlene was in front of Kat and Skipper, her eyes shifting from the penguin who's flippers were twitching, to the cat with her claws half-ejected from her paws.

"Who sent us? No, no, who sent _you_?!"

"Look lady, we live in this zoo, we are not spies. Unlike you..."

Kat couldn't deny that they were spies. It's just that they didn't come to this place to spy on penguins. They shouldn't be here in the first place. They were supposed to land in Miami and meet Tiger, get the file of Shadow Elite and stop them once and for all.

"Indeed, we are spies- -"

"Ah-hah! Rico, rope!" Skipper shouted, extending his flipper.

Just as Rico gagged up a rope, Kat raised her paw in a 'wait a moment' manner. Rico let out a 'awh' and put the rope next to him with a pout. He was looking forward for some action and explosions.

"You can't just assume that we are the bad guys. First of all, we don't even know you and we were not sent to obtain information from simple-minded creatures like bird. _Flightless birds._" Kate said that almost in a snarl.

Behind Skipper, Kowalski let out a shriek and bailed his flippers into fists. Suddenly he charged at Kat, only to be held back by Private.

"Simple minded? How dare you!" He practically shouted, glaring daggers at the feline.

"As I was saying, we were sent on a different location, but our fellow genius here let our cadet on the ship and she...well she played with the buttons and we landed in the wrong place. That is all the info you will get out of me." Kat explained and her green orbs narrowed at Skipper's doubtful look.

"Genius?! Hah, don't make me laugh," Kowalski started again, surprising everyone with his sudden outrage. He was usually so timid and quiet. "A feline can't be a genius! Who is this 'genius' supposed to be?"

Brice huffed and raised her paw, her lab coat was not on her momentarily, since she only wore it when she was in the lab. Kowalski looked at the tall cat with annoyance and she seemed to get quite annoyed herself.

"That would be me. And _excuse you_ sir, but I am known for being the top-notch scientist in the CIA. After all," she proudly lifted her head, "I am the person to first invent a molecule separator."

Kowalski stopped his bickering and stared at the cat in disbelief.

"Molecule separator?"

"Yes."

"I tried to make that a few times..." He mumbled to himself and stayed quiet.

"I can't trust you."

Skipper started once more, his blue eyes back on the cat. They seemed to stare at each other for a couple more moments. Before Marlene cleared her throat and lifted a plate of fish.

"Why don't we all get to know each other, hmh?"

"Negative soldier, I will not reveal personal information to spies." Skipper spoke up and Marlene sighed at his stubbornness.

"Then just tell each other your names! After all, you did have quite a good fight a few minutes ago."

Marlene knew that reverse-logic was the only way to get Skipper to stop being so stubborn. Her sentence made no sense in her mind, but Skipper seemed to think it trough.

"Hmh, well they did put up a good fight. Worthy opponents, may I add."

"Exactly?" Marlene answered with a puzzled expression.

"Fine. Ladies first." He slyly said, making Kat frown.

"I'm agent Kat." Kat stated and pointed to Brice. "This is agent Brice." Her paw moved towards the smallest of them. "That is cadet Jess." Finally she pointed at the Manx which wagged her tail in a dog-like manner. "And that is agent Max."

Skipper listened and nodded after every name. He finally introduced his own team. It seemed like the situation calmed down. At least they weren't fighting any more. Finally, Skipper and Kat shook hands.

"I still don't trust you."

"Same here."

That was some kind of leader speech for all Marlene knew. Their talk got interrupted by a buzzing sound. Kat winced and looked at Brice, which pointed to a small watch-like contraption on her paw. Kat nodded in approval and Brice started talking into the machine. Skipper watched it with suspicion. In his mind she was telling Dr. Blowhole that they found the penguin team.

"Roger that agent Zero."

"What is going on?" Kat asked, turning her back to Skipper and facing Brice.

"The CIA will send a remote controled jet to pick us up. Only- -"

"Only _what_ agent?"

"Well madam, they won't be able to do it...today."

"What?!" Kat snapped and her eyes flashed a deadly glint.

"Well, the Shadow Elite broke into the system. They stole some information and well...they are repairing the damage that they did by installing a tick virus on the computers. So they will be able to send a jet in approximately one week."

"What?!" Kat was screaming about now, making Max's ears flatten and Jess wince.

"Uhm...that's okay. You can stay here. Slumber parties, yaaay. Am I right?" Marlene spoke up innocently.

She didn't receive an answer. Just an annoyed glance from Kat, and a sigh from Skipper. Only Jess and Private seemed giddy about this situation. They even shared glances occasionally. There will be a lot of Lunacorn talk, Marlene already knew that for sure.

* * *

><p><em>I will need to pair Team Calico and the penguins together for future chapters. Not in a romantic way, more in a team-mate way. So the future chapters will have one pairing and their story. Pick wisely!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_So Jess/Private, Kowalski/Brice._  
><em>Their chapters are coming ahead. That leaves Max, Skipper, Rico and Kat.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Welcome to the Central Park zoo<em>

**_Central Park zoo, 15:25_**

"Men, today we will face our biggest challenge."

Skipper blinked and turned around, only to notice that none of his comrades were there. While he was giving a rather long speech they all went down to the HQ. None of them cared for the dangerous situation they were in. Merlene, poor, innocent Marlene decided to let the feline agents stay at her habitat. They were free to leave it when they want, go explore the zoo and such. Well not on Skipper's watch! He was still convinced that the cats were sent by Dr. Blowhole. Or even worse...

"Denmark." Skipper whispered and disappeared below the fishbowl, into the HQ.

**_Central Park zoo, 16:00_**

"Uhm...guys," Marlene started, watching the cats curled up in different corners, "are you just going to sleep all day?"

Since their agreement with the otter and the penguins, Team Calico was allowed to stay in the zoo for a certain amount of time. Their mission was a fail. The leader of the team was grumpy and the others were just annoyed. But, they all agreed on one thing. They were all really sleepy.

"Cat- -s," Brice responded, her sentence interrupted by a yawn, "are nocturnal ani- - mals."

Marlene sighed and sat down on her bed, only to jump up when Max barked.

"Uh, sorry. Did I sit on you?"

"Woof!" The dog-cat responded and turned it's back to the loud otter, falling asleep.

"Well I'll go for a swim. Call me if you need anything ladies!"

The cats grumbled in agreement as the otter exited the small cave. Max was sleeping on the stone that served the otter as a bed, her body moving evenly with her shallow breathing. Kat was next to the guitar, her face hid in her paws, her ears twitching, as she seemed to be still awake. Brice on the other hand was sprawled across the floor, laying on her back. Small wheezes left her mouth as she slept. Jess was behind a beach ball, her tail only visible as it swept across the floor. All the feline agents found a good place to sleep, that shielded them from the annoying sun too.

"It's all okay Marlene. This is what you wanted! A few girls in the zoo." The otter talked to herself as she floated around on the water.

Her habitat was surrounded by a pool of water and she knew that the cats didn't like that. Even so, she enjoyed it. Cracking an oyster open, the otter ate it and sighed, her muscles relaxing. Just as her eyes shut, a few shadows flew over her and landed on the other wall.

"Oh no! The otter lady is dead! The viper got her!" The familiar voice came from behind.

"I think she is sleeping your majesty." A deeper, scrappier voice commented.

"Dying isn't fun!"

"Shush Mort."

Marlene sighed and cracked one of her eyes open, staring up at the annoying lemurs. She didn't like Julian, but she didn't hate him to. She was...neutral about him.

"Oh, she's alive. Hey-o Marlene!" The self-proclaimed king smiled and waved.

"Hey Julian."

"I heard that you have a viper in here." The lemur commented and Mort hid behind Maurice.

Marlene looked at them in confusion. Viper?

"A viper?"

"Yes, yes. You know a big snake with teeth and venom and it can kill you with a simple chomp!" He shut his hands together, his fingers imitating a jaw.

"Ugh," Maurice facepalmed and sighed, "I'm pretty sure that's not what Skipper said your highness."

Marlene swam to the island in the middle of her habitat. She got out of the water and shook off the water from her fur. Of course she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Maurice, can you explain?" She asked the smaller lemur, the king's right hand.

"Skipper and the bunch were walking past our habitat and we heard him say 'she won't be able to live two days with those little tigers'. Of course our king misunderstood this an- -"

"A-a-ah Maurice! I am pretty sure that he said vipers. You are the one who is not right! You are the one who is...er..."

"Wrong?" The smallest, mouse-like lemur asked.

"Do not act all smarty-smart around your king Mort!"

"Sorry..." Mort apologised and sniffed his tail.

After she heard what Maurice said, Marlene crossed her arms and frowned. He thought that she couldn't handle four cats? Her visitors? No way. She is going to prove him wrong. Her and the cats will become great friends. If not, she will at least let them stay at her habitat. Anyways, she will prove the arrogant penguin leader that she can be responsible.

"So what was he talking about?" Maurice asked with obvious curiosity.

"Well...uhm...nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Kowalski left me some..uhm...robots and he told me to hide them in my habitat untill...er...he comes to pick them up." She lied, badly and awkwardly smiled.

"Robots?" Maurice asked in disbelief.

"Okay-dokey then! Now that this cleared up let's go and get some smoothies!"

"Yay! Smoothies!" The smaller lemur spoke up again and clung to the kings feet.

"Not for you Mort. Only the king gets smoothies." Julian retored in annoyance and kicked the mouse away.

The little lemur flew across the air with a 'weeeeee' and landed in the elephant habitat. By then Maurice and Julian were already walking back to their own habitat, leaving a confused Marlene.

"Hey, otter lady," a voice behind her spoke up, "when do you get lunch around here?" Kat asked, peeking out from the cave.

"Oh! Hey Kat. Hmh...around five. You hungry?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm only asking because Jess is the one who is hungry. I swear that girl eats so much. She will end up getting sent back to the CIA HQ because she is too fat." The cat noted in annoyance and disappeared back inside.

* * *

><p><em>I want to thank you for reading my silly story. I hope you like my OC's and that you enjoy the story. I read many of PoM stories and they all have no plot-line. Only something like '4 penguins came and the team fell in love with them after one chapter!'.<em>  
><em>I want to give you guys a story that will make more sense. With an actual plot-line.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_So as I promised one my reviewers Treemist, may I add that I adore you for some reason, I will do a Kowalski/Brice chapter. Enjoy bruh. And don't mind me being creepy. Just ignore me pls._

_Enjoy and review!_

* * *

><p><span><em>Great minds think alike<em>

_**Central Park zoo, 13:00 PM**_

Brice was walking over the tiled floor, receiving stares from different habitats. She tried to ignore the curious murmurs and glances. It wasn't an easy job though. She got sent by the otter, Marlene, to return a very interesting object to the penguins. It seemed like the last time they met them, the one with the scar left a hidden camera at Marlene's habitat. They found it yesterday night, when the team finally woke up from their slumber.

_"Uhm Kat..."_

_Brice looked up and noticed Jess holding a framed picture in her hands. Kat responded with a questionable 'hm'._

_"Why does Marlene have a picture of a monster truck? It's even framed."_

_Kat shrugged and continued playing checkers with Max. It was astonishing that a feline like Max was actually pretty smart. She seemed to beat Kat the first time, and that is why their leader had a unsatisfied look on her face._

_"Maybe the otter enjoys danger and action?" Brice spoke up, shaking the red liquid in the test tube she was holding._

_The cats shared mutual looks of disbelief. As far Brice knew, the otter was rather charismatic and outgoing. She didn't seem like the person to enjoy dangerous situations._

_"Are there supposed to be wires on the other side?" Jess spoke up once more, turning the picture in her paws._

_"Wires?"_

_Kat gave Brice a glance of concern and stood up, walking over to the young cadet. She suddenly let out a hiss and snapped the wires with her claws, a small fizzle of electricity escaping the broken ends._

Finally spotting the penguin habitat, the Bengal let out a sigh of relief. It's not like she hated the penguins. If anything, she found the Avis Pinguisspecies very interesting. Study type, interesting.

"Weird."

She whispered and looked around in confusion. No one was in the habitat. There was a small platform in the middle of a water surrounded pool. An empty fishbowl was in the middle, but no one was there. The zoo is open today, right?

"And that men, is how you stop an angry rhino."

The voice behind her made her wince and turn around, her lab coat almost making her trip over her own feet. The commanding penguin and the others were walking towards their habitat, the leader, Skipper, seemingly pleased with his own achievement. If there was anything else that Brice was good at, it was reading people's emotions by observing their posture and faces. The smallest one noticed her first and nudged Rico. She remembered his name at least. Oh, and the tall one too, Kowalski. The male who judged her intelligence yesterday. She...didn't enjoy his comment that much.

"Ah-hah, I knew it! I knew that this would happen. You came to break into our secret HQ and gather secret information!" Skipper spoke up and pointed an accusing flipper at her.

"Secret HQ?"

She asked the flightless bird in confusion, her steel-blue eyes narrowing.

"Not so secret anymore..." Kowalski whispered and snorted.

Skipper sighed and took a moment to shot Kowalski an annoyed glance. Finally, the penguin turned back to her, his flippers crossed in front of him. He was still concerned with them? Shesh, talk about serious paranoia.

"No, actually I came here at Marlene's behalf."

"Liar!" The penguin shouted, making Brice huff.

"Actually Skipper, reading her confident posture it seems that she is not lying."

Brice looked at Kowalski who stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable. Skipper seemed to belive the penguins words, as his shoulders losing the tense arch.

"So what does the otter have to with us?"

"We, well Jess actually, found your little spying device at her home. When she found out she got mad and asked me to return this to you. Also, she told me to say, and I quote _stop being paranoid and let me enjoy this friendship._" She explained and showed him the picture that she hid behind her back before.

"Skippah," the smallest one started in a British accent, "you planted a spying device in Marlene's home?! That's not nice at all!"

Brice watched them as a small argue occurred. Skipper, and the penguin she now knew as Private, were arguing, and it seemed that the leader was winning.

"Fineee. We did it. Only because I doubt you!"

"Oh, don't get me wrong bird. I am not the one who is mad or offended. I understand such occasion as doubt. Kat is the one who is mad and Marlene is the one who is offended." She explained and took a few steps towards him, her height practically casting a shadow over him.

"You broke it, huh?"

He questioned as Brice gave him the picture. Rico didn't seemed pleased with this.

"Kat broke it." She corrected him.

"Too bad."

"Well if you want I could see if the main chip is still wor- -."

Brice stopped as she noticed the taller penguin start the same sentence as her. They shared odd looks and Private chuckled.

"My, my, it seems like Kowalski has serious competition." He stated between the chuckles.

Once again, an argue occurred. Just that now Kowalski and Private were arguing.

"Rico..." Skipper started with a sigh.

The scared penguin wickedly smiled and gagged up bomb. It rolled over to Kowalski's feet, making him stop the argue and scream. Just as Brice was debating the option to hide from the explosions, the bomb exploded. Only that instead of a pressure point pushing her backwards, a small sign that said 'boom!' popped out of it. Rico chuckled at Kowalski's high pitch scream.

"Are you done?" Skipper asked and both of the penguins nodded.

"My apologise sir, but I'm done too. I'd return to the otter habitat now if that is okay?" Brice asked the penguin with sincere respect.

"Why aren't you this formal Kowalski, hmh?" Skipper teased and nodded at the tall feline.

Brice smiled and started walking back to her habitat.

**_Otter habitat, 14:23 PM_**

"So uhm, you came here to see Brice?" Marlene asked in confusion.

Kowalski showed up a few minutes ago, the other penguins not with him. He simply asked to see the black-spotted cat known as agent Brice. Marlene watched him tap his foot in impatience.

"Yes."

"Okaaaay," she cleared her throat and walked inside the cave, "uhm Brice, there is someone here to see you."

"To see me? I do hope it's not the annoying lemur that was winking at me previously."

Soon, the cat emerged from the cave, rubbing her eyes at the sudden sunlight. She froze as she spotted Kowalski. He? He came to see her? Well, this was new.

"Er, how may I help you sir?" She asked, fixing her lab coat.

"Just call me Kowalski. Leave the 'sir' for Skipper."

"Uh-huh, okay. How may I help you Kowalski?"

The penguin opened his beak and closed it. The action got repeated a few times and Brice noted that he was feeling awkward.

"Okay, huh, I'll just say it," he muttered in his, rather deep, voice, "I want to ask you something!"

"Ask me what?" Brice asked and titled her head.

"There is this formula that I was trying to solve the whole day. And I...not that I can't solve it! I totally can. But, you see, I..." He drifted of.

"You came to seek help from me?" The Bengal softly finished.

"No! I mean...yeah...kinda."

She realised that the penguin didn't like agreeing that he was wrong. Much as her, he felt awkward for not understanding something. She knew how he felt. Realising that someone understood her pain made her smile.

"Sure, I'll help you Kowalski."

"Well go ahead! I knew you would deny my pl- - wait, you'll help me?"

Brice couldn't help but chuckle. He thought that she would say no? She slowly nodded in response. The penguin smiled as well, the smile a bit crooked though. He pulled out a notebook, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Great. That's...good. Thank you."

"Do not thank me yet, I don't know if I can solve it."

This seemed to stun Kowalski. He scratched his head with the top of the pencil. Finally, he pointed outside the habitat.

"Mind if we...er, take this outside," he asked, his eyes glancing behind her, "Marlene seems to be curious."

Brice shrugged and followed his front-flip out of the habitat, avoiding the water by all cause.

**_Central Park zoo, 14:34 PM_**

"I see." Kowalski tapped the tip of the pencil on his beak.

Him and Brice were walking around the zoo, talking along the way. She helped him find a result to the formula. He did seem pleased with this. But there was a small frown on the edge of him beak.

"Uhm, could I ask you something?" He finally said.

"Yes, of course. Go ahead."

"How come you admitted to bluntly that you might not know how to solve the formula?"

So that was bugging him all this time. Even Brice, who was probably the smartest cat alive, understood that she will be wrong sometimes.

"Hmh...well, as humans would say, nobody is perfect."

"I...don't seem to understand."

"Nobody is perfect. We all make mistakes. Sometimes at life in general. Sometimes at mathematical formula's. It doesn't make us instantly less smart. We make mistakes to learn from them, no? Even if I solved the formula in a wrong way," he opened his beak at this, "Which I didnt! But, let's say rhetorically that I did, you would still learn from the mistake when the mix of fluids blew up on your face."

Kowalski was silent for a few moment, stiffly glaring at his notes. Suddenly he snorted. Eventually, the snort turned into a deep-throated laugh. It sounded much like 'hohoho' to her. It made her snort as well. After a few seconds they were both laughing. Kowalski in his silly laugh, and Brice with her elongated giggles.

"You understand." Kowalski finally spoke up, still snorting.

"Understand what?"

"That sometimes experiments will fail. My simple-minded companions don't seem to get that. They always scold me when something blows up in the HQ."

"Oh man, same here." She added as they both sighed in annoyance.

"I mean, does Skipper tell you to take your 'little experiments outside' too?"

Kowalski's face lit up and he nodded. They had a rather long discussion about their team mates. How they don't understand people like them. Smart people. Then they had another ranting session about rights for tall people. That was important!

"And then Skipper said 'what the hay Kowalski?! Did you mess around with my coffee machine again?'." Kowalski told her another funny story, which made her chuckle.

"And then I asked him if barium is used to reduce the size of carbon grains within the microstructure of the metal?!" He did his adorable snort once again.

"It so is!"

They both spoke up at the same time again and bursted into laughter.

"Gosh Kowalski, you sure are a funny bird."

"Really? Usually no one gets that joke."

"Pft, it's so obvious. It's like asking if cadmium occurs as a minor component in most zinc ores and therefore is a byproduct of zinc production!"

Once again they both answered at the same time. Brice had to admit, she started to like this Kowalski penguin. They understood each other pretty good. She understood his jokes and he understood her hate for underrated science inventions.

"Huh, I should head back. Skipper is going to give me the crazy eye again!"

"The crazy eye?"

"Don't ask fellow scientist."

Once again, Brice smiled and nodded at approval. Though, she had one last question for him.

"Hey Kowalski, could I...perhaps...see your laboratory someday? I am really curious at the things you store in there. Such an amazing scientist as yourself must have tons of splendid inventions."

A small blush crept over his face at her compliment and he chuckled.

"Yes, yes, of course. How about tomorrow at..."

"Seven? When the zoo closes?"

"Exactly! It's like you read my mind Brice."

"Well Kowalski, great minds think alike."

"Not all minds, just the smart minds!"

And once again, he snorted and Brice admitted that she grew quite fond to the silly sound.

* * *

><p><em>Phew! I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you like it! Also, I might be absent for 4 days. Going on a mini-vacation. So when I come back I'll update as fast as I can with a JessPrivate chapter. Thank you for the support._


	7. Chapter 7

_So Layla said Private/Jess. I can't handle the cuteness of Private. But when you add Jess it's just an explosion of cute. It's hyper-hyper-cute. Also, I have to thank you for following my story. I read some of your stories too and goddamn they are amazeballs. Also an announcement below!_

_Enjoy and review!_

* * *

><p><span><em>The peanut butter to my winkie<em>

**_Central Park zoo, 18:04 PM_**

It was near closing time when Jessie went for a walk around the zoo. Everyone got to see the animals and introduce themselves, just not her. It didn't seem fair. Earlier she discovered the cave was wired. Of course it was an accident, but Jess liked to pretend that she knew something was wrong with the picture. It made Kat compliment her. She sure did enjoy compliments. What about Brice though? Didn't she tell her and Max how that Kowalski really pushed her buttons? Why the sudden change of plans? She entered the cave and in a happy tone announced that the bird is 'quite a genius' and 'has her sense of humor'. Nobody knew what she ment by that.

"Hello there!"

The shortest cat waved to the apes in their habitat. She got greeted back, seemingly interrupting their chess game. The other chimpanzee signed something and Mason, as she found out his name, translated that he ment to greet her too.

"Hmh, oh! There he is."

Earlier, when she talked to Marlene, the otter mentioned something that left quite a mark on her. It also made her curios. There was a kangaroo in the zoo. Joey, right? He was from Australia too! She got the bright idea to go and meet this Joey. Perhaps talk to him a little. They were from the same place.

"Uhm...hello."

The little cat stepped into the habitat, squeezing herself trough the bars. She got quite chubby, not that she was slim to start with, so fitting trough such bars was easy for the others, but hard for her. No one seemed to be in the habitat. It was empty. Just a bouncy ball that lay abandoned next to a eucalyptus tree.

"Anybody her- -"

She got interrupted with a sudden blow of hot air on her back. Wincing, her fur puffing up, the small cat turned around and faced an angry face.

"Oi, what are you doing here? Stuffed, I'll be if I seen any cats around lately."

The voice came out with a heavy Australian accent, the eyes bloodshot, leering at her. Jess swallowed a lump from her throat and tried to act as nice as possible.

"Er, arvo mate, I am...well visiting."

"Visiting? Joey does not like visitors!" The kangaroo snarled and straightened itself, practically creating a shade over her.

"Huh, you sure are blokey," Jess slightly smiled as he narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry for trespassing."

"You should be! Only a dill or dongo would enter Joey's habitat."

"Hey! I wanted to be friends!"

Jess got quite offended. Though, it was weird to actually talk to someone from her own country. Usually when she used words from Australia the team would ask her to stop because no one understood what she ment. That's why she got used to not talk in such a way.

"Cobbers? With Joey? Joey doesn't need no friends. Joey is just okay on his own."

"But- -"

"Hah, your not the full quid is seems. Joey is feared in the zoo. Nobody tries to be Joey's mate. Joey gets ropeable pretty fast and then beats up the trespassers!"

With that, the not-so-friendly kangaroo stomped his feet right at her. Jess avoided this attack by jumping left. Joey didn't stop though. This seemed to make him even more angry, and he continued trying to hit the small feline.

"Help!"

"Stop running! What are you, a bluey?!"

_**Kangaroo habitat, 18:20 PM**_

Jess didn't have time to escape. Every time she ran for the exit, the kangaroo would block it. She was helplessly trying to avoid his kicks. She knew how much strength kangaroo's had in their feet. Getting smacked by such a pair could knock her out in an instant.

"Help! Somebody!"

In the mean time, Private was making his way to the wending machine. He was all out of peanut butter winkies and he needed new ones. Just that to get them he needed those shiny coins. He usually found them in the fountain, but there were all gone today.

"Ugh, stupid Alice who always takes all the c- -"

The small penguin stopped as he heard a cry for help. He quickly slid on his belly, after the sound. It came from the kangaroo habitat?

"Help!"

"What in the world?" The small penguin watched a cat struggle to get out.

"Help me!"

"Wait...Jessie?!"

As realisation hit him, the penguin looked around in fear. He should go and find Skipper! He'll know exactly what to do. But yet, it might be too late. His feline friend was obviously getting more tired, her speeding lowering by the second.

"Hold on Jess, I'll help you!"

And with that he slid inside, grabbing the small cat just as Joey stomped his foot over her. Looking around in panic he noticed the bouncy ball and ran for it. It was a bit hard when carrying a cat over your shoulder. Jumping on it, the ball made him bounce up and he landed on the tree. He hurried across it as the kangaroo huffed and smacked its strong feet on the tree, trying to knock him down. Joey didn't manage to do it though. Private finally made his way over to the wall and he turned to the kangaroo.

"And don't go around attacking people again you oversized wombat!"

"Stay out you bodgy bird! Or Joey will cark you next time he see's you!"

**_Central Park zoo, 18:30 PM_**

"A-are you okay?"

Jess opened her eyes to find herself looking at a short, fuzzy black-featherd tail.

"Uhm, yes I am."

"Can I let you down now?"

"Yes please."

And so she found herself on her own four feet again. When she finally realised who saved her, her eyes widened.

"Private?!"

"Yes?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. Who knew that a bird like him could save her? He always seemed like her...a coward. But he actually came to her rescue.

"Thank you!" She cried out and gave him a bear hug.

The penguin winced and blushed a little, patting the cats back with his flippers.

"No problem."

When they finally settled, or when Jess unpawed the young penguin, they continued walking together. She listened to Private complain about the some treat named winkies.

"So now I can't get any!"

The bird sighed in annoyance, a flipper pointing to the wending machine ahead. Jess looked at Private and back at the machine, a hum escaping her mouth. She quickly ran over to it, making Private ask her to slow down, as he waddled over to her.

"Jess, I told you that I don't have coins to get the wi- -"

"Aaaand done!"

While the penguin was talking Jess used the only skill all cats were good at, her claws, to unlock the door on the machine. It opened with a small squeak, all the chocolate bars and candy just a paw away. Private moved to the machine like hypnotized, the words 'winkieees' leaving his beak. He grabbed all the red and yellow treats from the wire, putting them down on the ground.

"Here, let me help."

The feline picked up a few of the bars and helped the penguin carry them across the zoo, back to his habitat. She didn't meet any other penguins. She just knew Private. They had a brief talk and he seemed nice. Actually, he is really nice. A real British gentleman. He didn't seem to fit in with the other, rather violent and stubborn, penguins.

"I was really surprised you know..."

"Hmh?" He asked, his eyes locked onto the candy he was carrying.

"To see you come and save me."

"Oh," he suddenly frowned and Jess realised how that sounded, "I usually get that. I'm not the...type to jump into danger easily. But, you should know, when it comes to saving a friend, I will never hesitate! The Lunacorns taught me that no matter who the person is, they always deserve help!"

Jess listened to the penguin, noticing how his voice changed to a much louder, commanding way, as if speaking of the Lunacorns gave him courage to say those words.

"I don't doubt you Private. I'm glad that you saved me and not someone else."

This made the small penguin look at her. She just noticed that they were the same size. Not an inch taller, not an inch smaller. Just the same height. Anyways, Private looked at her with curiosity and confusion, waiting for an explanation.

"Well," she awkwardly started, looking for words, "you are just the person I want to see when I'm in danger. Not your other friends or my team that will over-analyze everything and blame me after they save me. You, you didn't judge me for going to see Joey. You even didn't wait to calculate some formula on how to get me out," she noted, thinking of Brice, "You just did it! And only did it because I was your friend. That is why you are one brave bird Private. Bottling blood worth bird, as we would say in Australia! You did a bonzer job!"

When she looked over at the penguin, he had a satisfied smile on his beak. It was a proud, confident smile, and not his usual shy one. It was...refreshing.

"Thank you Jess."

"Oh, by the way," she tried to change the subject because she couldn't handle the heavy atmosphere, "what are these...winkies?"

"You never tried a peanut butter winkie?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Er...not really."

"I don't usually share these," he stated, looking at the candy like it was treasure, "but I'll make an exception for you! You can try one, since we are mates."

Jess smiled and slowed down, matching the penguins slow waddling.

**_Central Park zoo, 19:00 PM_**

"Come on, try it!"

Her feathered companion encouraged her to take a bite out of the strong-smelling candy. It smelled...weird. With her nose scrunched, not wanting to insult the penguin, she took a bite out of the chocolate bar.

"So, how is it? Isn't it the most delicious thing you ever tasted!"

"Ish," her words came out with a shush, the peanut butter making her tongue sticky, "pretty good!"

"Uhm...what's wrong with your voice?"

"The peanut butte' ish making my tongue stickhy!"

"Oh, so just like dogs?"

"Kinda, yesh."

Suddenly, the penguin smiled, short giggles escaping his beak. Jess puffed up her tail and gave him an annoyed glance, licking her whiskers and mouth over and over, trying to ger rid of the sticky butter.

"What's," she stopped when her tongue got stuck again, "so funny?"

"The way you talk, it's funny. I know I'm being rude. I'm very sorry!" The penguin proclaimed with a shy, yet cute glance.

"Hmh," Jess sighed as her tongue got stuck again, "I guessh ish pretty funny."

Another giggle drifted across the air, followed by a female one. Soon, both, cat and bird, where laughing at the thing they found funny. If Kat was here she would probably facepaw and ask Jess to stop behaving like an untrained kitten. If Skipper was here he would smack Private across the head. But thank God they weren't here. It was just the two innocent and polite youngsters, sharing a moment of candy delightfullness together.

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement!<strong>

So, my friend is reading this story and she practically begged me to ship at least one of them. I, after three hours and twenty-five minutes, decided to give in. I'm not making this decision without you guys of course. I'd ship one of them. Probably in a way where one is interested in the other, but hides his/her feeling. And the other is doing the same. Kind of an...awkward, secret crush thing. For an example,

I could have Brice like Kowalski, but she finds out that he likes Doris and feels unusual (jealousy). Kind of a 'what the heck is this feeling i am scientist and acting lovey dovey is wrong!?' thing.

Anywhoozies, it's on you to decide if you want any romance in the first place. I am not going to do it just because my friend said so. You are the readers after all. Please, tell me your opinion!


End file.
